


Другой мир.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Мир изменился. Юки и Зеро уже нет в живых. Академия давно разрушена, её больше не существует. И вот однажды Канаме находит девушка со своей «семьёй». И девушка эта не вампир, а человек.





	Другой мир.

Опустевшая земля не видела солнца уже несколько десятков лет. Только луна, луна, ставшая размером с полнеба. Мир менялся каждый день. Утром можно было не узнать тех мест, где ты шёл вчера. Вот так и Мизуки еле узнала горы, где она жила вот уже несколько недель, потихоньку поднимаясь всё выше и выше. Ущелье внизу, то река, то озеро, то пустыня, каждый день что-то новое.

— Пора прятаться! Все сюда! — кричал вставший на камень невысокий старичок.

Небо с севера заволакивали тучи, а дождь считался одним из самого плохого, что могло случиться. Все спешно сооружали укрытия. Старый монах, сидевший подле старичка, молился, испуганно глядя на чернеющее небо. Его ряса, лысеющая голова, крест, который он держал дрожащими руками, вряд ли остановят разгневавшуюся природу. Женщина пыталась успокоить испуганного малыша, эхо от криков которого почти перекрывало накатывающий из-за горизонта гром.

— Я не боюсь тебя! — лучник, видимо, её муж, смело взглянул вперёд и выпустил в направлении тучи стрелу.

Она пролетела метров сто, как вдруг молния разнесла грозное, несущее смерть оружие в щепки. Старичок зло сверкнул глазами на осмелившегося бороться со стихией глупца и снова перевёл взгляд на монаха. Он уже молчал, по-видимому, понимая, что ничего не поможет. По склону напротив бежало ещё несколько человек: девушка, которая вечно наступала на подол и падала, двое детей и несколько мужчин. Они кричали, но что именно, никто разобрать не мог. Среди них темноволосая узнала оборотня. Сейчас он был волком, прытко скачущем с камня на камень, показывая дорогу остальным. Луна медленно опускалась за горизонт, освещая самый большой утёс в десятке метров от лагеря. Силуэт на фоне луны внушал благоговейный трепет и отчасти ужас. Порыв ветра трепал плащ, длинный, чёрный плащ до самой земли, с высоким воротником, как у всех вампиров того времени…

Уже начинал накрапывать мелкий дождик. Каждый раз, когда капля падала ему на лицо, он в блаженстве закрывал глаза. Мизуки вскарабкалась по потрескавшимся камням, чтобы позвать вампира. Он даже не заметил, как девушка подошла.

— Пойдём, скоро луна зайдёт, да и дождь уже начинается… — капли и правда уже немного сильнее барабанили по скале, по натянутому тенту над костром, по небольшому шалашику, сооружённому для предводителя, стоявшему немного поодаль.

Почти каждую секунду вспыхивали молнии. Всё ближе и ближе. Край тучи уже перекрывал кусок луны. Мизи уже было немного не по себе; скоро станет совсем темно, а спускаться по скользкому камню, совершенно ничего не видя, — очень опасно.

Вампир наконец посмотрел на темноволосую. В его глазах читалось не презрение ко всему миру, не ненависть к девушке и к остальным, сумевшим выжить на этой изменчивой земле, а какая-то бесконечная тоска, обречённость.

Какие-то мысли пролетели в голове Мизуки, но она и сама их не поняла. Тут девушка подумала, что внизу будет гораздо спокойнее, но и бросать здесь Канаме не хотелось. Сердце подсказывало ей, что с ним может что-то случиться… Она осторожно провела рукой по его мокрой щеке, совершенно не зная, как он на это отреагирует. Мизи никогда не проявляла к нему особого внимания, и это вполне могло разозлить Курана. Но он же открыл глаза, полные слёз, и поднёс ладошку темноволосой к своим губам. Она никогда бы не подумала, что такой сильный и бесстрашный человек, а тем более вампир, может заплакать. А может, ей просто показалось? Может, это были капли дождя, который становился всё сильнее и сильнее, потихоньку перерастая в ливень?

Ночь. Все отправились в укрытие спать.

  
Утро. Канаме отправился искать Мизуки и вскоре нашёл её. Девушка, завёрнутая в махровое полотенце, вытирала волосы после купания в озере. Перед ним стоит существо из плоти и крови… Крови! Противиться себе самому было бесполезно. Вампир нашёл свою жертву, теперь Курана не остановить. В его душе уже зажёгся тот опасный огонь, который он не мог контролировать.

Он развернул Мизи лицом к себе и уже собрался расправиться со своей «добычей». Она же только опустила голову, а её длинные тёмные волосы прикрыли лицо и грудь; девушка казалась Канаме такой беззащитной и красивой, что щемило сердце. Куран понял, что не может сделать темноволосой больно. И он с силой сжал локти Мизуки. Сейчас Канаме ненавидел весь мир. Это же так просто! Почему он не может?! Ведь терпит же он такую страшную боль, когда наипротивнейшее чувство голода наполняет всю его душу. Но он не мог, не мог, не мог!

— Чего ты ждёшь? — прошептала она срывающимся голосом.

— Я не трону тебя… — он старался не смотреть на девушку.

Во-первых, его взгляд бы выдал его, да и видеть темноволосую такой было слишком тяжело. Лицо было мокрым от слёз, Мизи всю трясло. Канаме не мог больше смотреть на то, как Мизуки с каждой секундой боится его всё больше и больше. Он попытался поцеловать девушку, но та отстранилась и невидящим взглядом уставилась в гладь озера. Её взгляд говорил ему о многом: страх, обречённость, какое-то чувство, которое мог видеть только он, только в её глазах… А во-вторых, ещё Куран видел, как Мизи сейчас плохо.

— Пойдём! Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — он подхватил Мизуки на руки и понёс. В горле у него пересохло, а один только вид живого существа заставлял вампира терять рассудок. — Всё-всё, уже всё… Поспи, — он уложил девушку на старенький матрац, служивший походной кроватью, и обнял её, лежащую под одеялом в одном только полотенце.

— Ты обещал… — Мизуки отползла на другой конец, всё ещё не зная, доверять ему или нет. Его взгляд… Холодный, бессердечный и чужой, пугал её больше всего.

— Не бойся меня! Ты знаешь, что тебе я не сделаю ничего плохого… Хочешь кофе? — Канаме, не дождавшись ответа, вышел и вернулся через пару минут.

Мизи уже успела задремать, но когда он присел на краешек кровати, она сразу же проснулась. Кофе девушка не хотела, да и первый раз в жизни видела, чтобы вампир его пил. Хотя темноволосая и вампиров-то раньше не встречала.

Немного успокоившись, Мизи снова стала засыпать. Вампир же сдерживался из последних сил. Вот она, так близко… Всего секунда, и Мизуки перестанет сопротивляться. Но нет. Сейчас Куран пойдёт на улицу и найдёт кого-нибудь другого. Эта мысль помогала ему терпеть. Он уже собрался уходить и, последний раз взглянув на темноволосую, поправил подушку. К его удивлению, девушка прижалась к нему. Канаме никак не ожидал такого поведения с её стороны. Парень осторожно провёл по волосам Мизуки. Она не оттолкнула его, а только крепче прижалась.

«Наверное, во сне,» — подумал вампир и собрался уже встать.

— Останься со мной… — прошептала Мизуки и немного приподнялась в постели.

Он уложил её обратно, заботливо укрыл одеялом до самого подбородка, чтобы не видеть шеи, и снова лёг рядышком. Что-то как лучик солнца ворвалось в душу Курана. Это было очень приятно. Наверняка гораздо приятней, чем убивать кого-то.


End file.
